Game That Never Ends
by Lucifer's Arch Angel
Summary: He laughed with her, "I never said fun for the other person, from my perspective it's fun," she snorted. His grin widened, "most games are, fun for the winner and not for the loser."


.

I got bored and if you've ever read any of my fics you know that is a very bad thing. This was writen for: 1. I was suprised that I couldn't find any under a listing with these two as the main characters, 2. bordom, 3. I think it'll turn out pretty good

Ps. to anyone reading my other T.P. fics, I do shit like this very often, I apoligize for jumping around and not sticking to one story at a time.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" Midna looked up as the trumpeter came and sat beside her in the tree branches, keeping his interment playing by itself with magic.

She stretched in the shade, "your puppets aren't much to him, I doubt he needs me. Besides, I could just yell that you're up here and he climbs up, and the end of your game," she didn't mind the odd trumpeter, the smile and games were annoying but, for the most part she was too exhausted by the seemingly never ending quest to put up her usual sarcasm and temper.

"Please don't," he gave her a pleading look that wasn't that convincing due to his unmoving smile, "I like games, and I get so few visitors."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "then why don't you leave?"

"I can't," he replied, before pointing his trumpet at the sky, "There are these three ladies that come from up there," he explained, "they useto let people into this place, but then people they didn't like would come in, so they blocked this place off; and put me here, as punishment for something I don't really remember. They said I had to protect this place and they gave me magic, and told me only to let," he pointed at Link, who was easily cutting down puppets, and trying to follow the music, "him through."

"So you attack him with puppets?" she asked, "that doesn't sound like letting him through," she stretched again and leaned back on her elbows.

"They aren't doing any damage, you said so yourself," he answered, though she saw him looking up at the sky, clearly fearful that the Three would suddenly appear and put an end to his game, "Just playing with him."

"I'm sure Link loves your little games," she answered.

His grin widened, "after a while, you learn not to care if people like your games, as long as you like them, especially when most of the people who play will end up dead," his grin faltered for a split second.

"How long have you been playing your games?" she leaned forward to watch Link.

"Long enough to have seen at least three come to retrieve the sword," he answered, shrugging.

She refrained from telling him that was at least three hundred years, "how many other visitors do you get?"

He shrugged again, "every so often someone will take a wrong turn and all I have to do is hide this place in magic and turn them around, sometimes there are robbers that want to steal something but," an odd wickedness made its way into his grin, "they don't last long in my games."

"If only there were more like you," she laughed, "if there were we wouldn't have to deal with so many annoying guests at the palace."

He laughed with her, "there were," he said, shifting as he saw the last of his puppets being torn down, and blowing a sharp note on his trumpet to make more appear, "but after whatever I did, something involving a mask and the moon or something like that, they all died out and the women," he looked up at the sky again, "put me here."

She nodded, absently wondering if the goddess had something against masks. She could hear the patter of paws and melted into the shadows, watching from there as Link pounced on Skull Kid who was still staring at the sky. Skull Kid jumped, clearly surprised by the attack, but laughed and disappeared, making more puppets drop down as he went.

Although she could have left it at that and taken her place on Link's back as if nothing had happened, she didn't want to. Instead she pushed herself deeper into the shadows, 'til she could no longer see the sacred grove, and followed the sound of a trumpet being played, pulling herself back out of his shadow as soon as she found him.

"Thought you woulda stayed with your dog this time," he laughed, sitting back on his hands and watching her.

"I don't feel like playing your game," she answered, taking a seat beside him.

"Oh, but it's a fun game," he laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure being chased by puppets, while trying to play hide and seek, with the only living being who has any idea of how to get through this place, is the most fun game ever," she said rolling her eyes.

He laughed with her, "I never said fun for the other person, from my perspective it's fun," she snorted. His grin widened, "most games are, fun for the winner and not for the loser."

"I take it you've never lost," she said, watching Link take down another puppet, clearly not enjoying the 'game'.

"Nope," he said, grin widening, "the hero's get through, but that's 'cause I let them win."

"Of course you do," she watched as Link tore a puppet to splitters in frustration.

He watched the action, "he's getting kinda mad."

"He's had a very trying last couple of months," she replied, her eyes went to the trumpet which he had set on the grass between them and which was still playing by itself.

"So why don't you help him?" he laughed, there was a loud popping sound from where Link had just separated a puppet and its arm.

"I was going to," she answered, "but then I found something more interesting," she picked up the self playing trumpet, "How do you play this?"

He jumped not expecting her to take his trumpet, "give that back! We could all get blown sky high if you play with that!"

She turned the instrument over in her fingers, "why's that?"

"Because," he replied, his eyes never leaving the trumpet, his hands twitching as if he wanted to snatch it back, "it's magic; you, of all people, should know not to play with something that has powerful magic."

"True enough," she sighed and tossed the instrument back to him, before melting into the shadows, "See you later."

The feeling of two heavy paws on his back surprised him, and the force threw him from his perch. For a moment all he could do was fall, until the surprise wore off and he caught himself. Skull Kid looked over his shoulder and his grin widening before he disappeared again, into the main entrance of that separated the sacred grove from the lost woods.

Through the newly opened gate the wolf came barreling in, Midna on his back. The sight made his grin widen; now she would play one of his games. _Tag_ he silently decided, since all his best hiding places had been found out and hide and seek was beginning to bore him, tag seemed the next best game. He blew into his trumpet, making more puppets drop and block their path towards him.

After a drawn out one sided game of tag, he was bored again. He bounced back to his original place, stone pillar to tall for the wolf to leap up. He grinned wider as he locked eyes with Midna, and sang back, "See you later!" before opening the last gate to the sacred grove.


End file.
